Dr. Eggman
I am the Eggman, I got the Master Plan! __TOC__ In the Sonic The Hedgehog ''franchise Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (originally known simply as Eggman in Japan and Dr. Robotnik everywhere else) is the main antagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. A hater of anything living (particularly if they're animals, furries moreso, and ''especially hedgehogs), Eggman is always out to conquer the world with his robots, some of them even being animals kept captive in both mind and body while inside a machine! While Sonic and friends constantly thwart his schemes, he's always got cooking up new plans for the Blue Blur to get a load of. In VGCW Debut Dr. Eggman's recorded stream debut was on the 2012-11-19 show, and his presence was immediately made known as he would win the Royal Rumble and also become the VGCW Champion that night! Later that night, Eggman successfully retained the title in a Triple Threat Match against Jontron and Ezio. Dr. Eggman is currently the only VGCW champion to successfuly retain a title in a Triple Threat Match. His reign was short-lived, however, and Ganondorf captured the title one day later. The Doctors Unite In order to find a new division to conquer, Eggman sought the help of Dr. Wily to capture Co-Op gold as The Practice. They didn't mesh off the bat, however, losing in the first round of the 2012-11-22 tournament to decide the first Co-Op Champions. Despite the loss, they were given consideration for their overall performance in the company. With that, The Practice defeated GameCenter FU to become the Co-Op Champs, and Eggman became the third VGCW competitor to have held the VGCW and Co-Op belts! Master Plan and Redemption Robotnik's still shown himself to be quite relevant even without Dr. Wily. He had a one-night feud with Gabe Newell, being defeated in a Hell in a Cell match but eliminating him in the Royal Rumble later that night. Notably, he suffered a severe stroke and it was apparent that his eggs were scrambled on the 2012-12-09 show in a 6-man tag match, as he stood completely dazed on his team's corner for nearly 10 minutes as the battle raged on, only to finally recover with a slight bump to put him back together again. He'd yet to lose sight of his primary goal, as he stood as the #1 contender to the HIAS Title after his second Royal Rumble victory on 2013-01-01. Would the Master Plan come to fruition? So Close, Yet So Far ...No it wouldn't. Thanks to his tag team partner, Eggman ended up losing the Tag Team title to Raw Power before he could even fight Raphael, and when the time came the turtle fought with the same fury that he showed in his fight with Snake. In the end, Eggman's plan was not as complete as he thought. But Eggman is nothing if not persistant, and persistence is precisely what brought down Ganondorf, so only time will tell where the Master Plan goes next. I'll Be Back! Despite the setbacks he faced, Eggman remained focused on the title. His next fight was part of a 16-man King of the Ring. The opposition was tough: His first match was against a very angry Simon Belmont, and it only got harder from there: JonTron and Ganondorf, both of whom revealed themselves to have stolen Gabe Newell's famed Wallet Squeeze just before fighting the doctor. After denying the Dark Lord a second chance at glory he faced Solid Snake in the finals, and won. That day, Eggman not only became the #1 contender but also made history as the first person in VGCW history to win World Champion, Co-op Champion, Royal Rumble, and King of the Ring (not all at the same time, of course), making him the most decorated wrestler in the league. ...he still lost to Raphael again the next show via count out after Raph speared him through the barricade. No Master Plan? Eggman was one of the 16 voted to take part in the Great Tournament. While he mocked his partner Dr.Wily about what would happen if he lost to the good lawyer or a potential matchup against the Prince of Jobbers, Eggman didn't have any sort of plan in his 1st round match against the nerd, losing after recieving the devestating F-Bomb. Battle Stats All stats according to official broadcast documentation. Only singles battles counted. Official Battles Participated: 10. Offical Battles Won (Ratio): 6 (60%). Royal Rumbles Participated: 10. Royal Rumbles Won: 2. Wrestlers Eliminated: 4'' (Stats avaible only for last 5 Royal Rumbles).'' ivqinVwFiNhI4.gif C5Jdw.gif MasterPlanWinsKing.png eggstache.gif 00084529.0002.jpg|WHATCHO GONNA DOOOOOO, WHEN EGGMAN USES HIS MASTER PLAN ON '''YOOOOOU'????'' 1341485-eggman super.jpg p03BPi0.png|sanic fan film version of eggman